A typical microelectronic package includes at least one microelectronic die that is mounted on a substrate such that bond pads on the microelectronic die are attached directly to corresponding bond lands on the substrate using reflowable solder balls. To enhance the reliability of the solder bumps connecting the microelectronic die pads and the substrate lands, an underfill material may be used to mechanically reinforce them.